1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seating apparatus for small children convertible between multiple uses and, more particularly, is concerned with a general utility child seat apparatus which utilizes independent carriage, handle, and sunshade assemblies in conjunction with a car seat to adapt the child seat apparatus for multiple uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional practice has been that different activities of adults accompanied by small children require the use of different accessories for holding the child. For instance, in many jurisdictions, traveling in a vehicle with a small child requires the use of a car seat for securely holding the child. Walking with a small child typically requires the use of a stroller or a carrier for transporting the child. Comforting a small child may require the use of a rocker for seating the child.
This traditional practice has several drawbacks. One drawback is that the employment of different accessories for each different activity is costly in terms of the money that has to be expended to purchase the accessories. Another drawback is that storage of the different accessories takes up scarce space both in the home and vehicle.
Convertible or multiple use child seat apparatuses have been proposed in the prior patent art for alleviating these drawbacks. Representative of the prior patent art are the apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,064 to Baghdasarian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,281 to Sanchas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,354 to LaFreniere, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,692 to Steenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,894 to Singletary, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,888 to Qureshi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,064 to Baghdasarian discloses a child seat that converts from a car seat to a stroller, rocker, or carrier. The seat has a wheel frame assembly collapsible along the exterior of the seat and a handle pivoted to opposite side panels of the seat. The handle telescopically retracts when the seat is used as a car seat. Multiple locking positions are provided for the handle so that it may be used as a lifting handle. This allows the seat to be used as a portable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,281 to Sanchas discloses a convertible car seat stroller having upper and lower portions secured together by latches. The upper portion has a padded seat. A wheel frame is enclosed by the lower portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,354 to LaFreniere discloses a convertible carrier adjustable to car seat and stroller configurations and having a telescoping handle. The carrier is a contoured shell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,692 to Steenburg discloses a wheeled carriage or stroller having retractible wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,894 to Singletary discloses a stroller car seat having a scissor-like underlying framework with pivotally mounted wheels at the corners of the framework. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,888 to Qureshi et al discloses a combination child restraint (or car) seat and stroller. The wheels are stowed in the bottom of the seat. An extendible and retractable handle is mounted along the rear of the seat.
Of all the these prior art constructions, the child seat apparatus of Baghdasarian seems to be the most versatile by being convertible from a car seat to a stroller, rocker, or carrier. However, even this prior art apparatus appears to have several limiations. It seems to be overly complicated in its construction and number of parts and thus is probably costly to manufacture and awkward to use.
Consequently, a need still exists for a child seat apparatus of general utility or adaptability which avoids the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.